


Different Colors

by jennycatmystique



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, wtf is a summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycatmystique/pseuds/jennycatmystique
Summary: Kaidan Alenko had never seen the color red. It was "his color," the one he wouldn't know until he met his soulmate. he had grown up both dreading and looking forward to the day he would learn who he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.He really didn't know what he had been expecting.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this marks my first work posted on ao3, cheers! Just a short prologue to start, this will eventually go through the trilogy.

Kaidan had lived his entire life without the color red. He had been tested at a young age, though if you asked him the specifics he honestly couldn't remember. It was a standard for children once they were old enough, blotches of color ranges and spectrums shown until they hone in on which is _your color_ \- the one you won’t see until you meet your soulmate. He thought about it as he grew up, a weird sort of destiny he both dreaded and looked forward to. He would meet one person who would give him that color, and his world would be different. He had been told of the passion that red represented, and of the anger. It was a color of strength and pain to everyone else- he would just snort when people tried to explain the importance of red. To him, it was just another shade of grey.

He had expected Rahna to be the person to give him his color. He had really hoped it would have been. He had heard of people in rare cases not seeing their color until that person _became_ their soulmate, whatever that meant. Kaidan had clung to that hope until she had waved goodbye with a mixture if disdain and regret in her eyes and walked away.

He wasn’t very excited to see his color after that; he had become apprehensive toward the entire idea of fate and destiny. When he joined the military, more so. It was against regulations to talk about your color- banning the entire conversation was the easiest option to help combat fraternization. So what happened if you and your soulmate meet while serving together? Kaidan wasn’t thrilled by the idea of finding out.

Eventually, the idea that he may never actually meet his soulmate wriggled its way into the back of his brain, a constant thought that grew in strength and viciousness as he aged. A scary number of people lived and died without ever meeting the person they had been meant to be with; not that they always died alone, it's not like you couldn't have relationships or care for someone who wasn't your soulmate. But the prospect scared Kaidan just as much as the thought of meeting "The One." It kind of felt like a lose-lose situation at times.

He had heard the name Shepard before, in the recent years it had been a well known name in the news. The man that single-handedly saved Elysium; the only known survivor of the attacks on Mindoir. It would be an honor serving with him- if only Anderson would be a little more clear on exactly what their mission was for, maybe Kaidan wouldn’t feel so on edge.

“Lieutenant Alenko, come here for a moment would you? I would like you to meet our newest crew member, Commander Shepard. He will be serving on the Normandy going forward.” Kaidan stopped breathing a few words into the introduction, brain working overtime to process what was happening. He looked… Average; surprisingly so, save for the look of deep concentration in his eyes. He carried himself in a strong manner, the way one of his impressive service record would be expected to. But it wasn’t his physical appearance that caught Kaidan off guard- Kaidan had seen more than his fair share of rugged soldiers. Before Shepard had made eye contact with him, the stripe on his arm had been grey. Now... Now it was something else entirely. Something Kaidan had never seen before.

This could NOT be happening.


End file.
